The present invention relates to the manufacturing of copper T-fittings.
FIG. 1 shows a diagram of prior art T-fittings manufactured by a hydro-forming process utilizing generally cylindrical end punches, as seen in the prior art manufacturing equipment of FIG. 12. The punches move toward one another and engage a copper tube to compress the copper tube to form the orthogonal T-extension. The process includes the subsequent steps of cutting the end of the extending orthogonal section and sizing all three openings of the T for final dimensioning. With prior art processes and tooling, however, a relatively large amount of copper remains in the T at a position opposite the opening of the orthogonal T, as shown by arrow C in FIG. 1. In view of the increasing cost of copper, this material, which does not provide a useful function to the T itself, is an unnecessary cost to the final product.
There exists a need, therefore, for a T-fitting design and manufacturing process in which the unnecessary material is eliminated while still employing the hydro-forming process.